


Too much information!

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, because I'm twelve years old, we talk about penis ok
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Où l'auteur enmène le woge à sa conclusion logique.





	Too much information!

**Author's Note:**

> Après la cinquantième référence au knotting (... ne googlez pas ça au boulot) sur le kink-meme, j'ai craqué. Parce que je suis, en vérité, terriblement immature. Telle est ma croix :D

“C’est sans danger!” Avait dit Rosalee, grand yeux marrons innocents.  
“Ce sont des gens très bien!” avait assuré Bud, frottant ses doigts courtaud et agile sur son imposant abdomen.  
Alors pourquoi, se demanda Wu, POURQUOI est ce qu’ils avaient du s’enfuir en courant du palier de ces gens-très-bien-sans-danger, Monroe couvert d’un… D’un truc bizarre qui faisait fumer ses vêtements et avait commencé à fait des trous relativement impressionnant.  
Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Nick et Hank était en train de lui arracher, en tout bien tout honneur. Le réparateur d’horloge était toujours sous l’effet de l’adrénaline, son woge impressionnant à la vue de tous, s’il y avait eu qui que ce soit d’autre pour voir deux officiers respectable de la force publique en train de déshabiller sauvagement un individu plus poilu que la moyenne. Wu essayait de les couvrir, l’arme à la main et les yeux partout… Partout.  
“WHAT THE FUCK MONROE?”  
Le blutbat pris le couleur du soleil couchant et couvrit aussitôt ses parties de ses deux mains.  
“Tu pensait vraiment que le woge se limitait au visage?!”  
Nick n’avait pensé à rien du tout, et il aurait aimé que cela reste le cas pour le reste de sa vie. Hank était plus aventureux.  
“Y a quelque chose la dessus dans la caravane?”  
Nick cligna des yeux. Lentement.  
“Nooon… Pas que je sache… C’est pas exactement le genre d’informations que mes ancêtres auraient pu trouver u-”  
“Ooooh ça aurait pu être intéressant pour certain-”  
“Je suis toujours là vous savez!!”  
Les deux compères eurent la grâce de paraître vaguement gêné.  
“Désolé Monroe.”  
“Ouais, désolé.”  
Wu avait rangé son arme; personne ne es avait poursuivi, et le coin où ils avaient atterri était tranquille. (et c’était heureux, vu qu’il avait un Blutbat à poil avec eux.)  
“Vous allez me donner une veste au quelque chose…?”  
Monroe était toujours nu comme un ver, et toujours rouge jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Wu, dans un grand mouvement chevaleresque, lui donna sa veste standard. Le blutbat l’enroula autour de ses hanches, tentant désespérément de retrouver un minimum de dignité.  
C’était mal parti.  
Nick gratta le gravier en fixant ses pieds, l’air vaguement embarrassé.  
“Je vais chercher ma voiture.”  
Et il abandonna -lâchement- Monroe avec Hank et Wu.  
Qui regardait Monroe de manière franchement bizarre. Le wesen avait enfin réussi à se calmer assez pour reprendre son aspect habituel d’échalas à la boucle floue et aux épaules tombantes.  
Et avec un pénis sans trucs bizarres autour. Et à la base. Et…  
“D’accord, d’accord!”  
Le blutbat leva les mains, manquant de faire glisser la veste, rougit, la rattrapa, la rajusta, et mâchonna sa barbe un petit moment.  
“Les blutbaten, on… On a des caractéristique de loup, okay?”  
Wu failli rouler des yeux.  
“Oui, d’accord…”  
Hank se frotta la nuque et se dandina sur place, imitant sans le savoir le langage corporel de Nick.  
“Oui, enfin pour avoir vu des unités K9…”  
Monroe se demanda ce qui prenait tant de temps au Grimm pour ramener cette fichue voiture. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.  
“Les chiens ont un fourreau d’accord?! Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce qu’on a cette conversation…”  
Wu glissa ses pouces dans les boucles de sa ceinture.  
“Ça serait arrivé un jour où l’autre…”  
Hank lui jeta un rapide coup d’oeil avant de lever les yeux d’un air profondément pensif.  
“Une piscine partie…”  
“Une partie de strip poker…”  
“Une soir de cuite…”  
Le blutbat fit un bruit quelque part entre un gargouillement d’eau dans des tuyaux et le souffle asthmatique d’un vieil aspirateur. Les deux flics s’entre-regardèrent et ricanèrent sans pitié. Monroe choisit de se draper dans sa dignité mal menée.  
“Vous êtes des enfants. Des enfants.”  
C’était fait, il boudait. Et marmonnait.  
“Qu’est ce que ça sera le jour où vous verrez un klaustreich.”  
Hank leva un sourcil curieux.  
“Parce que tu en a déjà vu…?”  
“J’ai été a l’université d’accord?”  
Les yeux de Wu s’illuminèrent littéralement.  
“Oh, c’était donc une période d’expérimentation…”  
Le 4x4 de Nick se gara enfin devant eux, sauvant Monroe du guépier dans lequel il s’était fourré. Ils grimpèrent à bord, plutôt surpris de devoir se frayer un chemin au milieu d’une pile de pâtisseries fait maison.  
“Nick qu’est-ce qui t’as pris tout ce temps?”  
“Notre témoin a voulu se faire pardonner d’avoir paniqué en voyant arriver un Grimm chez elle. Elle a failli me donner son fils aîné comme esclave.”  
Monroe eu l’air agacé.  
“Tu aurais pu lui demander des fringues.”  
“Le plus grand d’entre eux doit faire un mètre cinquante Monroe.”  
“C’est toujours mieux qu’une veste autour de la taille! Tu sais que ce cardigan était en cachemire?!”


End file.
